- Pearl in your heart - - Mutiara di Hatimu -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cerita tentang tiga sahabat. ( One Shoot )


Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

#OneShoot

#Romance

#Friendship

#SasuSaku

#NaruSaku

\- Pearl in your heart -

\- Mutiara di Hatimu -

Di ruang ganti seorang artis muda bernama Sakura Haruno, terdengar perdebatan antar laki-laki. Suara yang sangat nyaring sampai keluar dari ruang ganti.

Naruto Uzumaki yang berbicara sangat nyaring dengan cemprengnya terus mengomel masalah gaya rambut yang tidak cocok dengan Sakura Haruno.

"Hah? Kenapa malah jadi aneh begini?"

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, fokuslah sedikit."

Sasuke membenahi tatanan rambut yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Sasuke terlihat terampil dalam hal semacam itu. Sepasang matanya menatap serius ujung rambut berwarna merah muda milik Sakura.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Hn, tidak aneh hanya saja ini lebih terawat daripada sebelumnya.

Apa kau mengikuti saranku kemarin?"

"Iya. Aku ikuti semua saranmu kemarin."

Sakura tersenyum setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang saling memandang intens.

"Ehem! Kalian mau sampai kapan saling pandang seperti itu?"

"Sudah selesai."

"Wah, Sasuke memang hebat.

Aku saja tidak bisa menata rambutku sendiri sampai seperti ini."

Naruto menganga lebar karena tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling mengobrol. Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kelas 3 SD mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat bahkan seperti keluarga sendiri sampai mereka kini dewasa.

Sakura yang berperan sebagai putri di dalam film. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati perannya, saat mulai dan berakhirnya selama berakting di depan kamera. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengamati dari kejauhan sambil mengobrol tentang peran Sakura sebagai putri bangsawan.

"Sasuke, kelihatannya Sakura menikmati perannya kali ini. Dandannya juga pas."

"Hn, lumayan bukan?"

"Terlalu lumayan, aku sampai ingin mencubit pipinya."

"Cih, kau selalu saja mengatakan hal aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku jujur loh dari hati yang paling dalam!"

"Begitu ya."

Naruto menatap datar Sasuke yang menganggap ucapan Naruto

main-main. Mereka berdua kembali melihat Sakura yang sekilas melirik mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika di lirik, sementara Naruto hanya malu-malu sambil mengaruk kepalanya sendiri sebagai penutup rasa malunya.

Sang sutradara terus mengomeli banyak pemainnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, menahan kesal karena sikap sombong dari sutradara. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan terus melihat ke arah Sakura yang mulai gugup karena diperhatikan walaupun dari kejauhan.

"Dia gugup?"

Ketika Sasuke bergumam seketika itu juga Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Hah! Gugup? Siapa yang gugup?"

"Tech! Kau main nyaut saja."

"Hah? Kau kenapa kesal padaku Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Lupakan saja."

"Kau aneh."

Saat waktu untuk istirahat, Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang kelihatan cukup kelelahan karena selama 2 jam lebih dia berakting sebagus mungkin.

Sasuke menawarkan kopi instan kepada Sakura yang langsung menerimanya sambil tersenyum sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Kalian berdua sangat romantis kalah tu yang namanya romeo and juliet."

Naruto menyindir Sasuke dan Sakura dengan nada bicara yang datar.

"Naruto, apa kau cemburu karena Sasuke perhatian padaku?"

"Hah! Aku cemburu? Sakura aku masih normal bukti nyatanya setiap aku lihat wanita aduhai selalu ada anu dalam dadaku ini dan ras-."

"Diam."

Sasuke membekap Naruto agar dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Naruto mengangguk paham ketika Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam sebagai perintah mutlak.

Aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun karena aktingnya di film bergenre action sangat memukau banyak penonton yang sampai luar kota Konoha, dia adalah Sasori Akasuna yang akan menjadi pemeran utama di film yang akan Sakura mainkan.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling melirik lalu mereka berdua menatap tegas Sasori, Sasori hanya menganggap mereka berdua sebagai makhluk tak kasap mata.

Sasori mengajak Sakura untuk kembali ke ruangan mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengekor Sasori dan Sakura dengan ekspresi kesal yang terlihat sangat jelas dari raut wajah keduanya.

"Kalian ini kenapa?, setia aku datang selalu berekspresi masam?"

Naruto bersiul sambil melihat suasana lorong dan sementara Sasuke hanya melihat smartphone milikinya lalu menunjukkan pada Naruto.

"Cocok?"

"Hmm.. Iya lumayan."

Sasori menyengir tidak jelas karena tidak dianggap. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori dengan ekspresi penuh tanya, karena sikap Sasori yang menunjukkan gelagat tidak jelas sambil mengomel.

Sasori memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan ganti milik Sakura.

Sasori yang pandai bicara, dia bicara dengan penuh rayuan seketika itu juga Naruto menyanyi dengan suara teramat nyaring dengan lirik lagu asal-asalan.

"Aku ini seorang kapiten lupa bawa pedang! Wahai angin mana pedangku kok ilang? Angin kau lihat tidak wahai angin malam yang sangat dingin uhh dinginnya jadi ingin anu!"

"Woi! Kau bisa tutup mulutmu tidak! Suara jelek sadar dan berkacalah!" Sasori membentak Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau punya kaca?"

"Coba lihat di tas milikku."

"Wah, Sasuke seperti waria bawa kaca hahaha..."

"Cih! Kaca itu untuk pekerjaanku bodoh."

"Ooh, iya-ya aku lupa sorry friend!"

"Kalian bedebah laknat!"

Sasori sangat kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan cara Naruto dan Sasuke seakan kompak mengerjai Sasori.

"Sasori, sabar ya. Sasuke dan Naruto terkadang bercandanya kelewatan, kau tidak marahkan? Tadi kau marahnya tidak seriuskan?"

Sakura bertanya dengan nada bicara yang ramah agar Sasori tenang. Sasori tersenyum sembari merapikan kerah kemejannya yang berwarna hitam.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku marah tadi hanya bercanda, kau taukan Sakura?, cara bercandaku itu berbeda dari yanglain?"

"Iya aku tau itu."

"Sasuke, aku kesal dengannya."

"Hn, sama."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bicara dengan nada suara pelan dan berbisik-bisik.

"Sakura, apa nanti kau mau makan malam denganku?"

"Makan malam?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Naruto yang membalas dengan ekspresi horror.

"Ma-maaf Sasori sepertinya aku tidak bisa hehe.."

"Hah? Tidak bisa lagi?"

"Maaf ya? Maafkan aku selalu saja menolak, ya mau bagaimana lagi kau tau sendirikan aku selalu sibuk."

"Baiklah tapi lain kali kau harus menerima tawaranku."

"Terimakasih Sasori, kau sangat baik. Aku senang menjadi temanmu."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Sasori berlutut lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

Naruto langsung membeku seperti es sementara Sasuke hanya diam melihat dengan ekspresi tegas khasnya. Setelah Sasori keluar dari ruangan Sakura, Sasuke menatap tegas Sakura dan meraih tangan Sakura lalu Sasuke mengambil tissu.

"Kau bisa terkena virus."

"Hah! Virus?"

"Gawat! Tadi itu pelecehan!"

Naruto panik tidak karuan dan mengambil sekotak tissu namun tiba-tiba berhenti karena Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan yang ingin Naruto lakukan.

"Cepat sekali tindakkanmu teme." gumam Naruto.

"Hn, kau harus lebih cepat dobe."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling membalas senyum sementara Naruto hanya garuk kepala tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat kedua sahabatnya yang selalu romantis.

Sakura terlelap saat duduk di dalam mobil karena lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Sasuke menyetir mobil sementara Naruto yang berada yang disebelahnya.

Naruto hanya melihat kaca jendela mobil sambil melihat suasana kota yang mulai sepi.

"Sasuke, aku kasihan dengan Sakura setiap seperti ini."

"Itu sudah jadi keinginannya kita hanya tinggal menjaganya."

"Hoaaammm... Kau benar, kita menjaganya karena sudah janjikan?"

"Hn, janji masakecil."

Naruto kembali mengingat masalalu mereka bertiga saat kelas 3 SD yang dipenuhi canda tawa dan penuh kebahagian tanpa ada namannya kesibukan.

Di dalam kelas yang terdengar suara canda anak-anak SD begitu nyaring karena pelajaran belum dimulai. Naruto duduk di meja dekat tempat duduk miliknya sambil mengayunkan kaki.

"Sakura, kenapa kau sedih?"

"Aku sedang mengingat orangtuaku Naruto, walaupun sudah 1 tahun tidak ada aku tetap sedih."

"Aku juga sering begitu."

"Bukan hanya kalian."

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tertunduk di bangku miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke yang memang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua sama dengan Naruto dan Sakura juga.

"Hehe.. Kita seperti trio anak yatim."

"Hiks huaaa!"

"Bodoh! Kau membuatnya menangis!"

Hah! Kenapa kau bilang aku bodoh, Sasuke?"

"Cih! Asli bodoh."

"Terserahlah aneh."

Semua yang ada di kelas seketika menoleh ke arah Sakura. Mereka semua menghampirinya dengan panik. Dan mencoba menenangkan Sakura sementara Sasuke mencermahi Naruto dengan tegas tanpa ada jeda titik, koma.

Saat jam istirahan Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sedang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto agar cepat meminta maaf.

"Sa-Sakura maaf ya?"

"He'em."

"Sasuke, sudah."

Takh!

Sasuke langsung menjitak Naruto ketika berbalik arah.

"Aduh! Sakit! Tolol!"

"Bodoh, ulangi."

"Iya-iya! Cerewet!"

Naruto terus meminta maaf sampai Sakura tertawa karena Naruto membungkuk berulang-ulang kali sambil meminta maaf. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas karena sikap konyol Naruto. Sejak saat itu mereka mengucapkan janji selalu bersama sekaligus menjaga Sakura.

"Apa yang tadi itu tidak bohong?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut Sakura sementara Naruto sibuk mengejar kumbang yang lewat. Sakura menahan tawa karena Naruto menabrak pohon ketika mengejar kumbang yang lewat tadi menempel di pohon.

"Dobe, kenapa kau cium pohon?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku tadi nabrak pohon! Kumbang sial dia curang sekali!"

"Bodoh, matamu kau taruh mana." gumam Sasuke.

"Disini! Memangnya dimana lagi tolol kau!"

"Hahaha... Kalian lucu, aku sampai sakit perut, hahaha..."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil melihat Sakura yang terlihat senang sementara Naruto menghusap-husap hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Dobe, bangun."

"Sudah sampai ya? Aku ketiduran. Sasuke, lihat dia pulas sekali tidurnya?"

"Hn, kita biarkan saja. Kau bantu aku."

"Sip! Seperti biasanyakan?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengendong Sakura. Dan membawanya masuk kedalam apartemen dengan bantuan Naruto yang menahan agar Sakura tidak jatuh kebelakang karena di gendong saat tertidur. Mereka berdua menghela nafas tenang saat merebahkan Sakura ditempat tidur.

"Sakura kalau tidur seperti orang mati saja."

"Bodoh, jaga mulutmu itu kalau bicara."

"Hehe.. Maaf.."

Brukh!

Naruto dengan polosnya tidur disebelah Sakura. Sasuke hanya geleng kepala dengan senyum tipis khasnya.

"Sasuke, kau sebelah sana."

"Hn?"

"Kita tidur bertiga biar greget."

"Dasar."

Sasuke ikut berbaring disebelah Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan tatapan hangat sembari mengecup pipinya.

"Dobe kau jangan ikut-ikut."

"Stt, diam temen nanti Sakura bangun."

"Hah! Kalian bedua lepas! Sesak!"

"Dia bangun!"

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut bersamaan ketika Sakura bangun tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung menahan tawa dan membelai rambut kedua sahabatnya.

"Sedikit menjauh sana, Naruto, Sasuke juga kau terlalu dekat."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mereka berbaring disebelah Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyum yang terlihat sangat ramah.

"Sakura, apa hari ini kau sangat lelah?"

"Sedikit Naruto."

"Jangan bohong kau tidur sampai ngorok."

"Hah! Apa iya?"

Naruto menutup mulut karena menahan tawanya ketika Sasuke mulai dengan keisengannya. Sakura terlihat merona merah karena ucapan Sasuke tadi dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Sakura, apa kau suka Sasori?"

"Maksudmu apa Naruto?"

"Bagaimana ya bilangnya." Naruto berguman sembari garuk kepala.

"Maksudnya dobe, apa kau pacarnya." Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang langsung menoleh ke arah kanan, menatap intens Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pacaran, bahkan tidak ingin."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menatap Sakura, sembari membelai rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Naruto membimbing Sakura agar penatapnya.

"Jangan pacaran sebelum Sasuke dan aku punya pacar."

"Kata Naruto benar. Dan kami akan memilihkan yang terbaik untukmu Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau pacaran."

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap heran Sakura karena menunjukkan ekpresi sedihnya.

"Hn, kalau kau tidak pacaran nanti kau tidak punya Suami."

"Nah tu benar kata Sasuke."

"Tapi nanti kalian akan meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi."

Sakura menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal sementara Naruto melihat Sasuke dan memberi isarat 'bagaimana ini?' Sasuke meraih bantal dan menyikirkannya lalu menghusap airmata Sakura. Naruto duduk besilah diatas kasur sambil tersenyum saat melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian selalu mesra bikin iri saja." gumam Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto apa kalian bisa mengabulkan keinginanku?"

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh tanya. Mereka bedua duduk bersilah sembari melihat Sakura yang sedang berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Hn, bisa. Asal permintaanmu masuk akal."

"Benar kata Sasuke. Asal masuk akal kami akan kabulkan."

"Aku ingin kalian tidak memiliki kekasih juga tidak menikah."

"Hah!" sahut Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Maaf tapi kalau kalian berdua tidak ada pasti aku nanti akan sedih."

"Aku pahan."

"Sasuke, kau paham? Aku kok bingung ya?"

"Dobe kau kurang peka."

"Teme sialan jangan mulai mengejekku."

Sakura bangun dari baringnya dan mencium pipi kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"kalian sangat berharga bagiku. Apa aku terlalu memaksa dan egois?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak egois Sakura."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senang. Naruto membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Kami berdua selalu ada untukmu. Tapi kita pasti akan ada masanya bertemu seseorang yang menjadi teman hidup sampai akhir hayat."

"Hn, kau membuatnya menangis lagi dobe."

"Hiks.. Aku ingin kalian berdua didekatku selamannya!"

"Teme, bagaimana sekarang? Kau pasti ada ide kan?"

"Hn ada. Sakura apa kau mau punya 2 Suami nantinya?"

"What! Teme apa maksudmu?"

"Hn? Kau bodoh. Aku jelaskan dulu, kita jadi Suami Sakura, aku pertama kau kedua dobe."

"Tidak mau aku harus pertama!"

"Cih! Aku pertama!"

Sakura hanya membeku dan membayangkan Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi Suaminya. Dan masuk dalam berita menguncankan dunia seorang artis mempunyai 2 Suami.

Sasuke dan Naruto bedebat hingga bergelut sampai di lantai mereka berkelahi seperti anak SD yang berebut permen. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menerima saran tidak masuk akal Sasuke. Tapi Sakura senang dengan saran itu dia tidak akan berpisah dengan sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku mau!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum lebar sembari merentankan kedua tangannya. Naruto hanya garuk kepala lalu Sasuke menekan jidat Naruto dengan tinjunya.

"Sini kita tidur bersama malam ini, kalian berduakan calon suamiku."

"Baiklah aku mulai duluan!"

Sasuke menarik Naruto hingga jatuh lalu Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukkan Sasuke. Naruto hanya mematung dengan ekspresi kecewa. Sakura melambai ke arah Naruto agar mendekat, mereka beduapun berpelukkan tapi Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berebut untuk memeluk.

"Dobe kau pergi sana."

"Cerewet kau teme. Kau dengar tidak kata Sakura kita Suaminya dasar tolol kau."

"Cih!"

"Hey sudah jangan rebutan!"

Sakura membelai rambut Sasuke dan Naruto dengan lembut agar mereka bedua diam, tanpa ada paksaan ataupun rasa berat hati mereka memutuskan tetap bersama hingga akhir hayat mereka bertiga. Mereka tidak peduli nanti apapun kata media ataupun pandangan orang karena mereka tidak ingin ada jarak dan perpisahan.

#THE_END


End file.
